


The Blouse

by Captain_Grimlock



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Grimlock/pseuds/Captain_Grimlock
Summary: One from when I started writing fan fic.





	1. Chapter 1

"Erm, you can't go in there, Miss-"

"Miss Luthor gave me permission to come and go as I- OH!"

Kara stopped dead in her tracks, having not expected the sight that greeted her in the LuthorCorp CEO's office. She adjusted her glasses, trying to pretend that she hadn't noticed what was going on, and looked down...

Only a little, though, as she peered over the rim of her spectacles...

Oh dear, she thought.

"Well, hello Kara. I wasn't expecting to see you today." Lena Luthor greeted her, planting her hands on her hips. "You'll have to excuse me; the silly barista poured my latte all over my blouse and my assistant", She aimed that heart stopping emerald gaze at her assistant, who stood in the door, "Who is skirting dangerously close to being fired, was supposed to hold my calls whilst I changed."

The assistant sighed and disappeared behind here, but Kara didn't really pay her any heed. Before her stood a beautiful woman, in a form fitting black bra and tight skirt, who was the sole subject of her attention at that moment. The DEO could call in a rogue Kryptonian bassett hound and she wouldn't hear them.

Lena looked breathtaking in the sunlight pouring in from the skies above National City.

Kara realised that she must have been staring, when Lena clearing her throat brought her out of her thoughts. "Like what you see, Kara?" She asked. When the Kryptonian looked up, she spotted the flirty half smile on the woman's face and felt herself blush. 

"I, erm, well, yes... I suppose so." She replied.

Lena pouted playfully, "You 'suppose so'?" She asked, "You wound me." She put a delicate hand on her chest and looked down. 

Worrying that she had offended her, Kara spluttered, "I'm sorry! I did-didn't mean to-"

"No, the damage is done." Lena said, a laugh in her voice. "I'd best slip into something more appropriate before I cause you to have a heart attack." She moved towards what Kara knew, from previous trips to the office, was a concealed wardrobe full of work appropriate wear, and pushed a concealed panel to open it. The CEO paused in the doorway, and turned to look over her shoulder at her visitor. "Help me choose a fresh blouse."

Kara fidgeted with her glasses for a brief moment, mumbling, "I'm sure you'll choose something appropriate-" before Lena cut in.

"Now, now, Miss Danvers", She said, "Don't be shy. You must have come here for another reason, other than to flirt with me?"

Kara felt her blush deepen, remembering the real reason that she had come to LuthorCorp. Fiddling in her bag, she pulled out her notepad and pencil, "Oh, yes, sorry." She fumbled. Why was she super confident when she was defending the planet, she wondered, or fighting crime with the DEO? And so uncomfortable when a beautiful woman was flirting with her. "Clark wanted me to ask a few questions for a follow up article."

"Very well", Lena mock sighed, "If we must work, we must work." Kara smiled, admiring the beauty of the woman before her... The way the bra and skirt hugged her delicate curves... She would never have believed that the woman was in any way associated with the inherent ugliness that was Lex Luthor.

She's adopted, she reminded herself.

Lena beckoned Kara towards the wardrobe with a dainty index finger and she willingly followed her inside. There wasn't much room to maneuvere... Which is probably why Lena wanted me to follow her and 'help her choose', she realised. 

"So, what does Mr Kent need to know?" Lena asked, examining the rack of blouses before her. "Have I thanked you yet for the last article that you wrote about L-Corp?"

"Yes", Kara replied, trying to ignore how close she was standing to Lena. She could smell her hair, her perfume... She doesn't have any red Kryptonite in here, does she? Kara wondered. "You've been very kind with your compliments, Miss Luthor."

"Lena, please. I thought we were past all of the formalities of first meetings." She informed her, pulling a red satin blouse from a rack and holding it up. "What do you think?"

"Perfect." Kara replied.

Lena nodded, satisfied. "You've a good eye." She said. Kara smirked - the value of the blouse would probably feed a small, unemployed National City family for a week, but somehow this didn't seem to be high on her list of priorities right now. "Excuse me." Kara came back to reality as Lena brushed up against her. The proximity of the beauty made her tense up slightly. 

Lena gave her a wide smile, "Relax, Kara. I don't bite."

She paused.

"Much." 

Lena moved past her and back into the outer office. Kara adjusted her glasses, checking to make sure that they hadn't steamed up, and followed her. Lena was pulling on the blouse when she found her, standing by the doors to the balcony.

"Don't you worry about the paparazzi seeing you in your bra," Kara nearly choked on the word, "And selling the photos to a gossip tabloid in Gotham?"

"Not really," Lena replied, shrugging the blouse on and gesturing at one of the adjacent skyscrapers. "We own that building, although I believe that there is a grotesque little man in an office in that building, " She pointed at another building, "Who has a telephoto lens and the dream of a Pulitzer Prize." She offered a little wave in the direction she was pointing. "I really should have security pay him a visit."

Kara grinned at that. "Besides", Lena continued, "All the press seem to want at present are photos of Supergirl. I doubt she would be caught dancing around in the window of her apartment in nothing but bra and pants."

"You'd be surprised", Kara said, before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Had she really just said that aloud?

Lena turned to look her, a strange smile on her lips, "What was that?" She asked.

Kara re-arranged her glasses, cleared her throat, and said, "Well, doesn't everyone?" Lena smiled at that and started to fasten the buttons. Fortunately, Kara thought, the paparazzi don't know where I live. She looked down at her notepad, "I've forgotten why I came here now..."

The CEO finished fastening her top and tucked it into her skirt, smoothing it down firmly. After a moment, she looked up and presented herself with a smile,"How do I look?"

"Beautif- I mean, very smart." Stop stumbling over your words, Danvers, Kara chastised herself. She's only the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world, after all. And drop dead gorgeous with it...

"Thank you, Miss Danvers." Lena replied, with a mock bow. She glanced at her watch. "Now you'll really have to excuse me," She said, apologetically. "I've got a meeting with the board of directors and it's best not to be late." She looked sad, "Perhaps we could reschedule any further interview to, say, 8pm? You could join me for dinner?"

Kara felt her jaw drop. Dinner? Before she knew what she was saying, she heard herself say, "That sounds great, Miss Luth- Lena."

Lena beamed at her again. "Excellent. I'll have my driver pick you up at about 7:45, for 8." She prowled across the office like a predatory cat, to stand before Kara, and took one of her hands in her own. "You know how I hate being kept waiting."

"Indeed I do, Miss Luth-" Before Kara could say more, Lena brought a finger up to her lips and silenced her. Kara felt herself tingle at the intimate gesture.

"Lena, please." She smiled and moved to leave. "Until this evening, Miss Danvers."

And with that, she was gone...

Leaving Kara wondering what the hell had just happened...

And what she had gotten herself into...


	2. Pre-dinner drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a part two to The Blouse. There's even a part three, but I - as with everything else - never got around to finishing it.

There was a knock at Kara's apartment door. Using her x-ray vision, she could determine that it was her beautiful sister, Alex, standing with her hands on her hips outside. Wrapping a towel around her naked form, she climbed out of the shower and rushed to let her in.

Smirking, Alex asked, "What's the big emergency? Spider in the shower?"

Closing the door behind her, Kara responded, "Worse. I think I have a date."

At that, the DEO agent's smirk became a grin, "A date? That's a turn out for the books." She folded her arms, "With who?"

"Don't laugh."

"As a federal agent, I reserve that right. " Alex teased.

"Lena Luthor." Kara said, the words tumbling from her mouth in a rush. Alex simply stared at her, open mouthed. "Well, say something?"

"You scored a date with Lena Luthor?" She asked. Kara nodded. "I'm impressed, sis. Not everyone could land a date with the CEO of a Fortune 500 company! Quite the hottie, too." She moved to give her sister a hug, but the Kryptonian withdrew slightly.

"Wet, remember?"

Alex smirked, "I'll bet. So, what do I need to do?"

Kara felt herself blush, "Help me pick something to wear?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure." Alex assured her, as her reflection appeared in the mirror next to her. "My only question is, where did you get the dress?"

Kara blushed again; I really need to stop doing that, she thought. The dress - a black, off the shoulder number which showed a dangerous amount of cleavage - was the result of a shopping spree when she had been affected by red kryptonite and had become, well, a bit reckless. "Remember the red kryptonite affair?" She asked.

Alex grimaced, "I remember you broke my arm."

Kara looked down, and put her glasses on, "I was under the influence, remember?"

"You were flying so high that radar couldn't track you", Alex pointed out. Before she could say more, there was another knock at the apartment door. "Expecting someone else?"

Kara looked at her watch - 7:45pm. Luthor Corp employees were punctual. Picking up her clutch handbag, she felt silly as she waddled like a duck across her apartment to open the door. What had inspired her to choose such an impractical outfit as part of her new 'wardrobe', she wondered.

Opening the door, she found herself confronted with a gorgeous redhead in a fitted black suit. Her hands were folded before her, "Miss Danvers?"

"That's her!" Alex called from behind her.

The redhead nodded. "I'm Mercer, your driver for the evening." She explained, "If you'd care to come with me, Miss Luthor is waiting for you."

Turning to wave bye to Alex, Kara found she was giving her two thumbs up and a cheesy grin. Smiling, she obediantly followed the driver out of the apartment...

* * *

"Kara! My, you look delightful!"

The restaurant Lena had booked turned out to be the new Mario Batali place. Kara had heard that it was nigh on impossible to get a booking before New Year, yet the place was empty... And pricey...

"Thanks." She blushed.

Again.

Lena was standing in the light of a large spotlight, which was on the outside balcony, holding a glass of white wine. The dress was spectacular - Karl Ciderfeld or something - cut to show more cleavage than she was showing herself. As always, Lena's hair was up in a bun, showing off her slender neck... Her ruby red lips...

Calm down, Supergirl, she told herself. She smirked - the dress she was wearing herself wouldn't have concealed her 'uniform' very well at all.

"I'm so glad that you could join me", Lena said as she approached. As she came close, Kara caught her scent again and felt her pulse start to race. Holding her glass in one hand, Lena reached in and tenderly kissed her on both cheeks. 

"Th-th-thanks." Kara stuttered, caught off guard by the intimate gesture. "I'm so happy that you invited me." She gestured around her at the empty restaurant. "The new Batali restaurant."

"Indeed." Lena replied. "I booked the place out for the night, so we could have some privacy."

"But how?" Kara asked.

"Well, unfortunately the Luthor name carries a lot of weight behind it, mostly bad." Lena admitted with a sigh. "Most people seem to think that if you don't comply with whatever request a Luthor makes, Lex will turn up in a giant robot suit and smash the crockery." She cast a glance at the Maitre'D and smirked, "At least, that's what I told him."

Kara laughed slightly and Lena's smile widened. 

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"Just an orange juice to start, I think." Kara replied. Lena nodded and looked at a waiting waitress, who scurried away and returned a heartbeat later with a champagne flute filled with orange juice. 

"Cheers." Lena offered her glass and Kara clinked it with hers, before taking a small sip. "Besides, I like my peace and quiet. It'll give you the chance to interrogate me again, on behalf of Mr Kent."

"Hmm." Kara said, taking another sip of her drink. 

Lena was standing practically toe-to-toe with her, smiling in what could only be described as a seductive manner. "Did my driver find your apartment ok?"

"Yes, she did." Kara replied, failing to mention that the menacing Mercer had made no conversation at all on the trip and was packing a lethal looking 40 calibre pistol on her hip. Probably for parking attendants, she thought. "Nice car, too, thanks."

"Only the best for my friends." Lena assured her, motioning towards the table that had clearly been set for them, looking out on a magnificent view of National City's skyline. "Shall we sit down and order something to eat. Oh", She paused and picked up a napkin from a nearby table. Wiping gently at Kara's right cheek, she said, "Sorry - lipstick."

Kara's felt her head spinning. She wasn't used to such attention. Sure, she'd been on other dates but they never seemed to get into any sort of physical contact... The last one had skipped out on her shortly before she had saved Alex's plane from certain doom and thus exposed herself to the world. But whenever Lena was near or touched her, she felt as though she was being electrocuted...

At least, that's what she suspected being electrocuted felt like...

"There." Lena proclaimed, looking satisfied. "All gone. Shall we?" She offered her hand to Kara... She took the offered hand. Lena grinned and led the way to the table set out for them. 

Oh, Lord Rao... Kara thought...

I've forgotten my notebook and pencil...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Flirting over Entrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle, due to writer's block!

"Help me!!!"

"Someone stop that man!!!!"

"My cat is stuck in the tree, officer!!!"

"Don't do - "

"Kara? Are you feeling ok?"

Kara rubbed at her temple as Lena brought her back to the restaurant, feeling a slight headache start to form. She had the most beautiful woman in National City and, probably, Metropolis sitting opposite to her and all she could hear were the pleas for help which kept her awake at night. Looking up at her dinner companion, she tried to filter out some of the chaos and hope that help was coming in their direction.

"Yes," She replied, picking up the menu. "Just a little nervous."

Lena smiled gently, reached across the table and took Kara's hand in her own. The Kryptonian felt her skin tingle, "There's no need to be nervous." She informed her. "You're perfectly safe here with me." She released her grip and looked back at her menu, "Now, what looks good?"

Kara looked down at the menu and frowned. It may as well have been written in ancient Krypton script, it was always in Italian. She felt herself blush, "I don't speak Italian, I'm afraid."

Lena nodded, "That's ok. I'll order for both of us." She replied. Taking a sip of wine, she beckoned the waitress over and - after a few moments - began to speak in perfect Italian. The waitress wrote quickly, took the menus and moved to go to the kitchen. Before she could, Lena looked at Kara, "Can I offer you something a little stronger than orange juice?" She smiled, "How about some champagne?"

Kara thought for a moment. Alcohol didn't really have any affect on her alien physiology, so one glass wouldn't hurt. "Sure. Th-thanks."

Lena smiled and nodded at the waitress, who obediantly rushed away. A moment later, she returned with an ice bucket containing a large bottle and two flutes. "I'll pour." Lena announced. The waitress nodded and scurried away towards the kitchen. The beautiful CEO rose and took the champagne bottle in one hand, a flute in the other. "So, what does Mr Kent need to know for his follow-up article?" She started to pour. "More boring facts and figures about L-Corp's forecast for the next 5 years?"

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I left my notepad and pencil at home", Kara admitted.

Lena smirked, "For shame, Kara." She mock chastised her, "So you have lured me here simply to seduce me?" She offered the flute of champagne to Kara, who took it, feeling herself start to redden again.

I think that might be the other way around, Kara thought. 

She took the offered flute and watched as Lena poured herself a glass. She was so graceful in everything she did. Gently settling the bottle back into it's ice, she clinked her glass against Kara's, "Well, I would be lying if I said I wasn't slightly..." Lena paused for a sip of champagne, then continued, "Disappointed that you had forgotten your notepad." She peered over the rim of her glass, "It means I can have you all to myself for the evening without any interference from Mr Kent."

Kara took a nervous sip of the champagne. The bubbles tickled her nose. She watched Lena glide around the table and take her seat again, smiling seductively. "I didn't know that you spoke Italian." She commented, trying to make a non flirtatious comment.

Lena simply gave her a wide smile, "A lady has to keep some secrets", She said simply. Taking a mouthful of champagne, she added, "My French is also amazing." 

Lena winked.

Kara blushed. Again. 

"Do you have any little secrets, Kara?" She asked.

Little, no, Kara thought. "Not really", She replied after a moment's thought. "Secrets tend to hurt those who are closest to you."

"Very well answered", Lena said, smiling. "I have a few little secrets that I'm sure the gossip columns and even the Planet would only be too happy to find out."

Kara felt herself smile at that. It was nice to see Lena in an environment outside that of the all powerful L-Corp CEO, a role she excelled in, anyway. "Surely you can share some of them with me. After all," She said, "I have forgotten my notepad."

Lena grinned and fluttered her eyelashes. Gosh, her emerald gaze was hypnotic. "How do I know that you haven't got a bug hidden away in that dress, recording everything that I say to you, so you can sell it to the Planet or Snapper at Catco?"

"Trust me." Kara replied. "There's only just enough room in this dress for me, let alone any sophisticated surveillance equipment."

Lena examined the dress across the table. "So I can see." She pointed out, adjusting the neckline of her own outfit, her finger lingering just at the edge of her cleavage...

Oh my, Kara thought; is it really hot in here?

Taking a deep swig of her champagne, she tried to steady her nerves. She'd not been on a date in quite a while and Lena's seductive manner was making her Kryptonian blood boil, and not in an entirely unpleasant manner. It was almost the same as the effects of red kryptonite, but without the actual mineral being in contact with her.

Noticing how she was staring at her, Lena smiled and leaned forward in an almost predatory pose, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" She asked.

"We-well, not lately." Kara stammered.

"I'm very fond of the glasses, too." Lena commented. "I'm sure you look even more exquisite without them."

Self conscious, Kara pushed the glasses further up the bridge of her nose and smiled. "I'm as blind as a bat without them."

Lena nodded. "Perhaps you should try contact lenses-"

There was a sudden defining explosion...

Although Lena didn't seem to react to it and took a sip of champagne...

"Kara?"

"Alex?" Kara blurted out. 

At that, Lena looked up from her glass and asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Kara assured-

"Kara, if you can hear me, it's Alex. I'm broadcasting on an ultrasonic DEO frequency that only you and, well, every dog in National City can probably here."

Not now, Kara thought, not now...

"There's been an explosion at the National City Oil Refinery and the Fire Department are struggling to contain it. J'onn is on the scene, but he has requested support as Clark isn't responding..." Alex paused... "I know it'll ruin your evening, but we need you..."

Kara took a long swig of her champagne and looked at Lena. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I need to use the powder room."

Lena smirked. "I'm not going anywhere. Take your time..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
